TWICE
| associated = JYP Nation | website = Website }} TWICE (트와이스) is a nine-member girl group under JYP Entertainment. They were formed through the competition reality show SIXTEEN and officially debuted on October 20, 2015 with the mini-album The Story Begins. History 'Pre-debut: New girl group and ''SIXTEEN' In 2013, JYP Entertainment announced that they would debut a new girl group in the first half of 2014, the first female group to come out of the company since the debut of miss A in 2010. In 2014, JYP trainees Cecilia and Lena were confirmed to be on the new group. Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo (or Jisoo), and Minyoung were also rumored to be in the group. Once Cecilia departed, Sana replaced her, thus starting 6mix, until Lena left the company, cancelling their debut. In 2015, Park Jin Young announced that the new JYP girl group will be formed by the survival reality show ''SIXTEEN, where sixteen JYP trainees would compete to debut in the seven-member girl group TWICE. The show started on May 5 and ended with Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Dahyun, Sana, Jihyo, Mina, and Chaeyoung. During the finale, Park announced that he will add two more members into the group, making it a nine-member girl group. By audience vote, Tzuyu was added, and by Park's choice, Momo was added, thus starting the beginning of TWICE. '2015: Debut with ''The Story Begins On October 7, 2015, JYP launched the group's official website and announced on social media that the group would debut with the mini-album The Story Begins with "Like OOH-AHH" as the title track. On October 20, the album and the song's music video were released online on October 20 and through the Naver "V LIVE" App. The group held their debut showcase the same day, where they performed "Like OOH-AHH" along with dance tracks "Must Be Crazy" and "Do It Again. The title track's music video hit 50 million views within five months of their debut and became the most-viewed debut music video for any K-pop group, later becoming one of the first K-pop group to have their debut music video pass 100 million views. '2016: ''Page Two, breakthrough, and ''TWICEcoaster: Lane 1 On April 25, 2016, ''Page Two was released. It includes the title song "Cheer Up", and "I'm Gonna Be A Star" which serves as the theme song of SIXTEEN. TWICE won their first music program award on May 5, 2016, on M! Countdown, exactly one year after the initial airing of SIXTEEN, and later on other music broadcasting shows. On September 23, TWICE released their official colors, Apricot and Neon Magenta. Five days later, JYP Entertainment announced that the group is preparing for a late October comeback with a new album. On October 10, the agency released a time table for their mini-album, TWICEcoaster: Lane 1. On October 24, TWICEcoaster: Lane 1 and the music video for its title song "TT" was released online at midnight. After an hour, they achieved an All-Kill by topping on all of Korea's major music charts for five days. On November 17, "Cheer Up" later became TWICE's second music video to reach 100 million views. '2017: First concert tour, ''TWICEcoaster: Lane 2, Signal and Japanese debut' On January 3, 2017, "TT" became TWICE's third music video to reach 100 million views, becoming the fastest K-pop group music video to do so and breaking its own record with "Cheer Up". It was revealed on January 10 that TWICE would be holding their first solo concert titled TWICE 1st Tour: TWICELAND The Opening with the first stop held at SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium in Seoul from February 17 and 19, as the first leg of their world tour. On January 25, It was announced that Bangkok will be the second leg of their tour. The venue will be at Thunder Dome, Muang Thong Thani, Bangkok, Thailand on April 8. The following day, it was announced that Singapore will be the third leg in the world tour. It will be held in The Star Theatre, The Star Performing Arts Centre, Singapore City, Singapore on April 29. On January 18, JYP Entertainment announced that TWICE will be making a comeback, and will be releasing a special album titled ''TWICEcoaster: Lane 2. Later on February 2, it was announced that the album will come out on February 20, and the title song for album will be "Knock Knock". On February 12, the track list and the album cover was released. The album and title track's music video was released online on February 20 at midnight. An hour after release, the group achieved the top spot on all eight of Korea’s major real-time music charts, grabbing an all-kill. On February 8, TWICE opened their official Japanese website and Twitter account. It was announced on February 24 that the group will debut in Japan on June 28, 2017 by releasing the best album #TWICE which includes Japanese versions of their first three title tracks. On May 1, it was announced that the group will be making a comeback with their fourth mini album Signal with the title song of the same name. The album, along with the music video for "Signal", was released on May 15 at 18:00 KST. It contains six tracks, including "Eye Eye Eyes" co-written by members Jihyo and Chaeyoung, and "Only You" written by former Wonder Girls member HA:TFELT. '2017: "One More Time", ''Twicetagram, and Merry & Happy In early September, TWICE was spotted filming a music video in Canada which JYP Entertainment confirmed on the 7th. Their agency announced on the 25th that the group would be prepping for a comeback in late October. It was later revealed on October 16 that the group would be releasing their first album titled Twicetagram on the 30th with "Likey" as the title track. The group released their first Japanese single "One More Time" on October 18. The single became the biggest first-day sales and fastest-selling album by a Korean girl group in the country. The single was later certified Platinum by RIAJ after selling over 250,000 copies. On November 25, the group announced during a V Live that Twicetagram will have a repackage. The album Merry & Happy was released on December 11 with "Heart Shaker" as the title track. Members Discography '''Korean Studio albums * Twicetagram (2017) ** Merry & Happy (repackage) (2017) Mini albums * The Story Begins (2015) * Page Two (2016) * TWICEcoaster: Lane 1 (2016) * Signal (2017) * What is Love? (2018) Special albums * TWICEcoaster: Lane 2 (2017) 'Japanese' Best albums * #TWICE (2017) Mini albums * What's TWICE? (2017) Singles * "One More Time" (2017) * "Candy Pop" (2018) * "Wake Me Up" (2018) Digital singles * "I Want You Back" (2018) Concerts Concert tours * TWICE 1st Tour: TWICELAND The Opening (2017) * TWICE 2nd Tour: TWICELAND Zone 2: Fantasy Park (2018) Filmography Reality shows * TWICE TV (2015–present) * TWICE Private Life (Mnet, 2016) Endorsements * ELSWORD (2015) * Innisfree (2015) * LG U+ LTE ME (2015) * Skoolooks (2015-2016) * KB Kookmin Bank (2015-2016) * Sudden Attack (2016) * I.SEOUL.U (2016) * NBA Style Korea (2016) * Red Cettu (2016) * Golfzon (2016) * LG Household & Health (2016) * Nature Collection (2016) * Lost Tale (2016) * Legion Of Heroes (2016) * Lotte Duty Free (2016-) * Kakaotalk (2016-2017) * SPRIS (2016-2017) * Sudden Attack (2016-2017) * Pocari Sweat (2017) * MLB (2017) * LG V30 (2017) * STRIKEZON (2017) * SK Planet 11th Street (2017) * Y! Mobile (2017) * Acuvue Korea (2018) Trivia * Before the release of Page Two, a fan of TWICE used a group image teaser from the album to edited the colors slightly to create a Pocari Sweat advertisement. The piece of fanart was sent to Pocari Sweat's Facebook page, and was the reason why TWICE landed a CF with Pocari Sweat in 2017. Gallery 'Promotional' TWICE group 2015.png|''The Story Begins'' TWICE Page Two group photo.png|''Page Two'' TWICE 3rd mini album group photo.png|''TWICEcoaster: Lane 1'' TWICE TWICEcoaster Lane 2 group photo.png|''TWICEcoaster: Lane 2'' TWICE Signal group promo photo.png|''Signal'' TWICE Japan debut group promo photo.png|''#TWICE'' TWICE One More Time group promo photo.png|"One More Time" TWICE Twicetagram group photo.png|''Twicetagram'' TWICE Merry & Happy group photo.png|''Merry & Happy'' File:TWICE_Candy_Pop_promotional_photo.png|"Candy Pop" TWICE What is Love group promo photo.png|''What is Love?'' 'Editorial' TWICE Cosmopolitan Korea 201801 group photo.png|''Cosmopolitan'' (1) TWICE Cosmopolitan Korea 201801 group photo 2.png|''Cosmopolitan'' (2) 'SNS' TWICE Golden Disc Awards 2017 Pt 1.PNG|At the 31st Golden Disc Awards in 2017. TWICE thank ONCE with thumbs up.PNG|TWICE thanking fans TWICE TT comeback girls in hotel corridor.PNG|"TT" TWICE 6th Gaon Chart Awards Red Carpet1.png|Red Carpet at the 6th Gaon Chart Awards in 2017 TWICE group picture Instagram Update 180101.PNG|TWICE wishing fans Happy New Year Miscellaneous TWICE logo.png|Group logo TWICE Official Group Colors.png|Official group colors Candy Bong TWICE Lightstick.png|Official light stick TWICE ONCE Official Logo.PNG|Fanclub logo Official links * Website * Fanpage * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * V Live * YouTube ;Japanese * Website * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2015 debuts Category:JYP Entertainment Category:TWICE